Amy (TV Series)
Amy and her sister Andrea made their home in Dale Horvath's RV at the camp. Personality Amy was twelve years younger than Andrea and that caused no small amount of tension between the sisters. She was resentful of Andrea leaving her behind at home and not coming back often enough to visit and be a part of her life. The experience of the apocalypse strengthened their bond enormously, though Amy was still often frustrated by Andrea correcting her, judging her and generally telling her what to do. However, Amy worshiped her older sister, wanting to be just like her. Still young, Amy was impetuous and eternally optimistic. She helped look out for the kids in the camp, was quick to defend others' actions when she saw them as being protective and generally tried to keep the peace among her fellow survivors. Season 1 Amy is 12 years younger than Andrea and was upset at Andrea because she had left Amy behind and never visited her in their house. Amy hears Rick Grimes' voice over the radio and attempts to respond to his calls, though the transmission does not go through to his end. When Amy's group recieves a call about Andrea and her group under distress in Atlanta, she declares that they need to help them, but Shane objects, saying that it may be too late. Amy becomes angry, yelling that Andrea and the others volunteered on behalf of everyone to get supplies. When Andrea's group return from the city, she and her sister reunite by sharing a big, embracing hug. When Carl Grimes and Sophia Peletier find the zombie right outside camp, Amy and the other adults come to investigate. She and Andrea look away in disgust as Dale chops the zombie's head off. Later, while doing laundry at the quarry with Andrea, Jacqui, and Carol Peletier, she and the women share what they miss most, hers being her computer and texting. When Ed comes around and begins snapping at the women, telling Carol it was time to go, Andrea intervenes and sticks up for Carol, while Amy tries to prevent a fight by asking Andrea to stop. After Ed Peletier smacks Carol, she watched in shock as Shane begins punching Ed senseless. Amy is on the lake fishing with her sister, and the two share their experiences fishing with their dad, sharing how he raised them differently according to their feelings and character. She and Andrea return to camp with a whole string of fish, but their excitement is interrupted as Dale Horvath explains the situation with Jim. She witnesses the confrontation of Jim as he digs strange holes on the hillside. After Dale explains about his watch, the camp goes silent, until Amy breaks it saying "You are so weird". Then, during the feast, Amy excuses herself to go use the bathroom, in the RV. When she exits the door, she is accosted by a walker that bites her arm. The camp is swarmed and multiple struggles ensue. After her initial wound, Amy is again bitten, this time losing a large chunk of her neck. She dies as her sister tries unsuccessfully to staunch the flow of blood. Post-Death The day after her death is Amy's birthday. Andrea put on the mermaid necklace around her neck. Amy lies dead in Andrea's arms all night until morning, when she wakes up as a zombie and reaches up for Andrea, somewhat patting her hair. Andrea apoligize to Amy about not being there for her birthday parties. Amy, then she heads for her neck to take a bite out of it, but she is shot through the head by her sister. She is then buried during the funeral for the fallen campers.